goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Erika
Erika is a female character who is created by AnimeCat9000 (also known as gretakyran), who even created the series of Kate getting grounded. In the official gretakyran series (Set in an alternate timeline) Erika is the main protagonist of the official Erika series. She was born to a mother and father, who later died at a young age. She was adopted by Steven and Kate, who even adopted her long lost brother, Eric. Her adoptive mother and father divorced with one another, and her adoptive mother eventually married Diesel Stooge. Official (GoAnimate Grounded Universe) In the GoAnimate Grounded Universe, Erika was first introduced in the official Jock episode, "Jock meets Erika". She ran away from home to avoid getting grounded to much. As a result, the police went after her. 2 days later, she was rescued by Jock. The two became friends for quite a long time. She has a boyfriend named Eric, has a sister named Annabelle, a brother named Jacob, and has parents. She goes to Los Angeles High School. She and her twin sister Annabelle ARE NOT part of the Dawson family as errantly shown often. They are part of the Armstrong family and Jacob's older sisters. Information Born: July 2000 in Cleveland, Ohio Gender: Female Hair Color: Blonde Occupation: High School Student Family: Steven (father) Kimberly (mother) Jacob (brother) Annabelle (sister) Age: 14/16 (Maddox121's Series) 22 (Current Logical Age) Voice: Julie Ethnicity: Caucasian-American Personality: Erika is sweet, friendly, helpful, forgiving, smart, brave, calm, loving, and hard-working. Unofficial Timeline Influenced by RobertCoatesAnimations' Erika series, louielouie95 and many users put her and Annabelle (a character created by louielouie95) into the "Dawson" family with Zack and Zara. louielouie95 did this on purpose. Some people did the same, accidentally. Also, most of them usually use different eye/lip colors. This unofficial timeline is usually used by new GoAnimators if ever chosen. JediFunEditor5 is working on the twin up with louielouie95’s Erika series and also planning on a sequel to it as well. mrlegofan404's grounded series Erika is the main protagonist of the official Erika series who is created by mrlegofan404. She made her debut in the Eric series episode, "Eric And Erika Gets Grounded". She is the sister of Eric. She has abusive parents, and she has not been a respected student at school, just like her brother. The Eric Show In this show, Erika is Eric's girlfriend, they are from GoCity and her future job is a ride operator for Vyond Land. She usually gets ungrounded because she is good. Sister or Girlfriend This is a subject highly debated on. Sister * mrlegofan404 * Official Girlfriend * louielouie95 * RobertCoateAnimations * Grounded Universe * Maddox121 * The Eric Show * LDF Enterprises Random Out Of The Blue, Non-Canon Trivia Fun Fact: Unlike most people, Erika enjoys being naked (Both at home and sometimes outside) just like her mom. Also, Erika's favorite food was Pizza.Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Troublemakers Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy world characters Category:10th grade Category:Girls Category:The Simpsons Fan Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Disney fans Category:Big sisters Category:Older Siblings Category:Good Guys Category:Top (characters) Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:The Hobbit Fans Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Now Nice Girls Category:Good Girls Category:Human Category:Held back Category:Non troublemakers Category:1996 Births Category:1996 births Category:Los Angeles High School Students Category:Characters from Michigan Category:Characters from Ohio Category:Right Handed Category:Cats